List of ways to get on the Dragonborn's nerves
by WakingDragon99
Summary: This story shows a list of things that get on the Dragonborn's nerves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a humour story I wrote which all events that are mentioned happen before or within (Though not mentioned) my other story 'Chronicles of the Last Dragonborn'. This story explains and elaborates on things that piss off, annoy and gets on Draco's nerves. (One of my Dragonborn)

EDIT (SEPTEMBER 26th 2016): Everything in here is non-canon to my other story 'Before Destiny'. And I am planning to re-edit and add more chapters to turn this story into more of a parody instead.

* * *

1\. Research notes/papers/studies flying around

Draco was tidying his desk filled with all his research notes and papers all over his desk in Honeyside. These notes and papers are about research on fearless dragons to pathetic slaughterfish, and from the rare yellow mountain flower to the poisonous nightshade. After some hard work, everything was neat and in order.

' _Finally that's done, everything's in order_ ,' Draco thought. _'It requires some effort though. Now it is time for me to…'_ Before the thought was finished, a gust of wind blew in his direction. Apparently, he had forgotten to close the windows and that was why the wind entered, and since he did not exactly place any weights on the stacks of paper or tying them up in bundles, the strong wind blew away all his notes and papers. Seconds later, the neat stacks of paper are now being blown all over his house. Sighing, he decided to pick all of them up and arrange them neatly again.

An hour later, he was finally finished. However, he had forgotten to close the window or even using any way to keep the papers in position. The wind blew again and his all his hard work was reduced to nothing. Because Draco is such a patient and rational person, he did not lose his temper and just decided to do the whole thing again.

He finally finished after another hour and this time, he remembered closing the windows. However, he did not bundle up the stack of papers or putting some weights on them to keep them from flying away. At that moment Draco heard a knock on the door. Without thinking, Draco used his whirlwind sprint shout.

"WULD… NAH KEST!"

Draco was now at the door in less than a second and opened the door. It was a courier wanting to deliver a letter to him that was from Calcemo, the Court Wizard in Markath. Draco took the letter and returned…

…to see pieces of paper all over the room. Apparently, when he used his whirlwind sprint shout without thinking, it created a strong gust of wind that blew at his study desk, sending all his notes flying around the room. This time, Draco was frustrated and pissed. He had already done it three times and wasted three hours just to arrange his research notes neatly. He wasn't planning to do the same thing for the fourth time. Without thinking, Draco unleashed his Thu'um in frustration. Unfortunately, he was not aware of the direction he was facing.

"FUS… RO DA!"

The unrelenting force shout pushed away anything that stood in its path. That included his quills, inkwells, books, soul gems, and alchemy ingredients, dining utensils and even food and beverages. Draco looked at the trouble he created with his unrelenting force shout.

 _Now he had to clear a much bigger mess…_

* * *

2\. Bandits and robbers trying to kill him and get his stuff (Up to a group of seven)

Draco was walking along the road to Windhelm when a small group of five Nord bandits surrounded him.

"All right, tree hugger! Hand over your valuables or we will gut you like a fish!" the leader demanded.

Draco just stared at them like each of them had grown a second head.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Draco asked.

"No, and I don't care. You're just a weak elf and tree hugger who should have gone back to their precious forests! Your kind can never stand a chance against us Nords! One more thing, when you hand us your valuables, remember to give us that pretty circlet with strange blue stones you're wearing!" the leader replied; pointing towards at Draco's aetherial crown he was wearing.

Draco remembered that he was wearing his Bosmer Elder armour and he still has his mask covering most of his face, so that was probably why the bandits do not know who he is.

"Well take a good look at who I am!" Draco shouted as he pulled off his mask. "I'm the Dragonborn, milk-drinkers! I once slain two dragons at once, killed an entire squad of Thalmor soldiers and killed a bear in hand-to-hand combat with only clothing!" Draco remembered that being called a milk-drinker was the most insulting to the Nords.

"How dare you call us… wait what? YOU? DRAGONBORN!" the leader asked incredulously. "Hey guys, this elf says that he's the Dragonborn!" The rest of the bandits started roaring in laughter.

"Dragonborn… what a joke!"

"How could a tree hugger be the Dragonborn anyway!"

"That's a good one!"

"Dragonborn! Ohhhhh… I'm soooooo scaaaaarrrreed!"

Draco sighed as he saw the bandits' reaction. Coming to think of it, he could not really blame them for not knowing who he was anyway, since most of the time he has his mask on and prefers to keep a low profile. Still, he did not want to waste his too much time dealing with these bandits, he had better things to do.

Draco just walked away from the group of bandits instead of showing his power of the Thu'um or fighting them, who were still laughing at his claim that he's the Dragonborn. They were not worth his time.

* * *

3\. Windhelm(During Ulfric's rule)

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you still refuse to help the Stormcloaks!" Rolff shouted angrily at Suvaris Atheron.

"But we haven't picked a side because it's not our fight!" Suvaris replied.

"Hey, maybe the reason these Grey-skins don't help in our war because they're Imperial spies!" another Nord named Angrenor shouted.

Draco was usually indifferent, but he was unable to stand the scene any longer. He marched up to the two Nords and defended Suvaris.

"Hey, lay off her. She's done nothing to offend you," Draco said to the two Nords.

"What do we have here, another outsider that pollutes the city. And defends the dark elves," Rolff scoffed.

"Can't believe we let people like you into our city," Angrenor added, and drew to a height that towered over Draco.

"You better watch your words, you have no idea who is standing in front of you," Draco replied.

"Oh, and who could it be?" Rolff sneered.

"You probably heard of me, you probably didn't. I am the Last Dragonborn."

"You?! Dragonborn?!" Angrenor asked incredulously before laughing.

"How can someone who's a pathetic nature-lover be Dragonborn?!" Rolff scoffed, trying to stifle his laughter. "Only Nords can be Dragonborn as they are the only race who can shout!"

Draco and Suvaris sighed. Everyone can learn the Thu'um. It's just that the Nords are more capable in using it than every other race. Apparently, this scene was quite similar to his encounter with the five bandits. Draco tapped Suvaris's shoulder, wanting to tell her something.

"Watch this," he told her. "IIZ… SLEN NUS!"

Angrenor and Rolff are immediately frozen solid. Fortunately, none of the guards spotted what happened.

"Thank you for your help outlander," Suvaris said to Draco.

"Don't mention it. I don't really hate your kind, but why did they treat your kind this way?" Draco asked.

"It's not just the dark elves most Nords in Windhelm pick on, they also take advantage of the Argonians, who are not even allowed to live within the city walls at all," Suvaris explained. "And the name of the district my kind lives in is also an insult to us. It was once called the Snow Quarter before it was renamed the Grey Quarter. In fact, anyone who's not a Nord here gets picked."

"I see. I guess we better leave this area before the guards spot us with these frozen bodies," Draco said as he pointed to Angrenor and Rolff, who where still frozen solid.

"I thank you outlan… no, Dragonborn. What's your name?"

"You can call me Draco," Draco replied.

"Very well. Thank you Draco," Suvaris replied. "Take care."

"You too," Draco replied as he walked away.

He was sure it would not be the last time he would be entering Windhelm or bumping into those racist Nords again.

* * *

4\. Hearing people sing 'Ragnar the Red'

Talsgar the wanderer was walking on the road, trying to find directions to Solitude. As he was walking, he saw Draco who happened to be walking in the opposite direction. Talsgar walked up to Draco.

"Do you know which direction to Solitude?" he asked. Draco pointed towards the direction of the road that leads to Solitude.

"Ahhh, thank you stranger!" Talsgar replied. "Things are going well for me, I should sing a song." He cleared his throat and sang, "Oh, there's once named Rag…" before Talsgar could finish the first stanza, Draco immediately executed a neck chop with extreme precision on Talsgar, knocking him out instantly.

 _'Why is Ragnar the Read so popular anyway?'_ Draco thought.

 _He hated that song._

* * *

5\. Chaurus Hunters and their fledgings

 _'Okay, just a while more,'_ Draco thought as he observed the behaviour of the Falmer and the Chaurus. He was watching them from a scaffold in their hideout, taking down notes and studying them. Never harms to learn more, right? Yeah, but doing that in a hideout filled with hostile Chaurus and Falmer is never a good idea.

 _'Alright, that's it for today, time for me to go,'_ Draco thought as he quietly left the area. However, he accidentally tripped and fell onto the ground with a thud. The Falmer heard him charged at him together with the Chaurus. Draco recovered on his feet and fought the abominations and the giant insects with no sweat. He suddenly found himself fighting his way through more Falmer and Chaurus. Then he found himself in a small chamber with eight chrysalises.

'What are those things?' Draco thought. At that moment, all eight husks burst open and the fully-grown Chaurus Hunters emerged and they are all looking at Draco with a killing intent.

 _'Are those adult Chaurus'? I guess I have more things to study about them, but first I need to get out of here alive,'_ Draco thought as he observed the Chaurus Hunters. And then Draco fought them.

 _Two hours later…._

"You should be lucky that you're still alive. If not for your Bosmer blood, the effects of the poison may have been much worse," Danica said as she stitched up Draco's wounds as he laid down on the bed. "How did you get injured anyway?"

"About that… let's just say that I fell into a nest of Chaurus Hunters and they did not like me. Can you just heal me and let me go as soon as fast as possible?"

"You will have to stay here for at least two weeks," Danica said.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Draco shouted incredulously.

"I know it hurts, but I'm doing my best to ease the pain," Danica said.

"No, I lost my research notes in that Falmer cave while I was trying to get out of there. I want to recover them as soon as possible before the Falmer use them as fuel!"

* * *

A/N: These are the first 5 things that get on Draco's nerves. I have already planned most of the things that annoy Draco, but I would like to see what you think about how I wrote for this first chapter and what I can improve on to make it funnier. This way, my writing can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

6\. Not getting straight to the point/Beating about the bush

Because Draco was framed by Thonar Silver-Blood for murder and conspiracy, he found himself in the court of Understone Keep, waiting for Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood to give the verdict.

Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood cleared his throat. "All right. Draco Onikaan. Claimed to be Last Dragonborn, Wood elf, male, age twenty-five. Thane of Whiterun, Thane of Riften, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold…"

"Oh, in the name of Auri-El, just skip to the end!" Draco interrupted loudly.

Thongvor glared at Draco before he continued. "As you wish. You are now charged for conspiracy and the murder of Eltrys. As such, these are serious offences and…"

"Get to the verdict. Now!"

"Fine then. I hereby sentence you to mine silver in Cidhna Mine for life."

"Good that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Draco spat. Since he was going to get a life sentence for a crime he didn't do anyway, adding one more to the list will not change anything, no matter if he is caught or not.

As Draco was a master pickpocket, nobody noticed that Draco stripped off Thongvor's armour, leaving him only with his underwear in Understone Keep. When Draco was being hauled away by the guards out of the Keep, he heard laughter followed by angry shouts of Thongvor.

 _Too bad he was not able to see the reaction on his face._

* * *

7\. Missing his damn mark

 _'Don't move, just keep still, yes I got you now.'_

Draco was hunting deer in the plains of Whiterun. Surprisingly, he hadn't found a deer up till now. And as he was about to return to the city, Draco managed to spot a deer's head poking out from behind a slope in a distance. Draco nocked the arrow on the string of the bow and aimed it at the deer. After waiting patiently for the right moment, Draco released the string and the arrow flew towards the deer's head. Draco could not really see the arrow, but he saw the head of the deer lowering behind the slope, so he assumed that the deer was dead. However, as Draco was about to move, he saw the deer's head rising up from behind the slope.

 _'I missed?'_ Draco thought. _'Oh well, I guess I will have to take another shot at this.'_

Draco fired another arrow at the deer's head. Draco saw the head of the deer lowering, but soon it rose up again.

 _'How could I possibly miss? I am quite a skilled archer. Am I really that unlucky?'_

Draco fired another arrow again, but the outcome was the same. The deer's head lowered before it poked out from behind the slope again.

 _'Seriously?'_ Draco thought. He tried to be as patient as possible and nocked another arrow on the bowstring.

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. All missed. All of Draco's eight shots missed the deer. Pissed off, Draco threw his bow to the ground and left in a huff. He was in no mood in hunting deer anymore.

 _'I should head back to the city and have some sweetrolls, boiled cream treats or taffy treats instead,'_ Draco thought. However, the deer just continued to graze on the field…

 _…ignoring the eight of his fallen kind nearby, each with an arrow to their heads._

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

8) The tentacles of Apocrypha

 _'Guess there's no harm exploring this place. After all, Hermaeus Mora does not lie.'_ Well, Draco is going to change his opinion in a few seconds time. Draco walked a few steps and…

"YOUCH!" Draco yelped when he felt his back being whacked by something and soon, he flew across the chamber and crashed into a mountain of books, before the books tumbled down on him. Draco lifted his head up and threw some of the books aside to see what exactly whacked him hard. He saw a slimy black tentacle waving and smacking on the ground for a while before it retracted back into the pool of acidic green liquid.

"FUCKING GOD DAMMIT!" Draco shouted and rubbed his back when he saw the tentacle. That really hurt.

* * *

9) Looking down on and sending people after him.

Draco was blocked by three thugs in steel armour, which all of them were looking at him right in the eye.

"So may I ask what do you want of me?" Draco asked.

"We are here to teach you a lesson," the leader of the thugs replied while brandishing his steel battleaxe. "This will teach you not to steal things from others! Go boys!"

"I'd like to see you try," Draco said as he casted an invisibility spell. He disappeared from the thugs' sight.

"Where are you?!" the leader of the thugs growled, looking around warily. At that moment, a stab was heard, followed by a yell and a sound of a spell being casted. The leader turned around and saw one of his men lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Then another stab was heard followed by a yell and the same sound of a spell being casted again. The leader turned to the direction of the sounds and saw his other man in the same condition as the first one.

"Show yourself and don't be a coward!" the leader yelled, swinging his battleaxe around. Before he realised what happened, there was a stab on his back and he fell to the ground dead. Draco reappeared after his last attack on the leader of the thugs.

"All right, I wonder who sent those guys to teach me a lesson," Draco muttered as he searched the bodies of the thugs. He found a contract on the leader's body and read it out.

"Here is the agreed upon amount blah blah blah… teach me a lesson for stealing from him blah blah blah… signed… Erikur." Draco's blood pressure shot up when he finished reading the contract. Erikur. That damn coward sent thugs to deal with Draco for stealing his stuff instead of confronting him on his own. Worse, he sent lowly and unskilled thugs to deal with him.

 _'Erikur… sending thugs after me? I knew that Thane of Solitude was not good news since I first saw him,'_ Draco thought. _'Sending people to do his dirty work instead of doing it on his own. What a coward. Worse, he sent these… stupid thugs who do not even know how to fight to deal with me! What does he regard as?! A dumb and weak Bosmer?! Well, time to pay a visit to Jarl Elisif's Court.'_

* * *

"FUS… RO DA!" the power of the Thu'um pushed open the door to the Blue Palace. The Jarl, the court, and the guards were shaken by the shout that boomed through the entire palace. Obviously, they still remembered the terrible scene of Ulfric using the Thu'um to kill Torygg, and they were afraid of that powerful voice.

"Stop right there!" a guard shouted at Draco. "You can't just simply shout like that to open the door and just barge into the court!"

"I'd call that the dramatic entrance, and you are not stopping me from doing whatever I need to do," Draco retorted as he pushed the guards out of his way. He made his way up the stairs to the throne room, and saw the entire court glaring at him, except for the Jarl Elisif who still had fear written on her face.

"What do you exactly want?!" Elisif's housecarl, Bolgeir, stepped forward and growled.

"Don't worry, I am not working for Ulfric and his racist Stormcloaks," Draco assured as he looked at Erikur directly in the eye, who is sitting down on a cushiony chair. "I am just looking for a specific Thane of Solitude and all of you might be interested in what's about to happen."

Draco took out the contract from his pocket and read aloud. " 'Here is the agreed upon amount. I expect you to faithfully carry out my request to teach a lesson to the thief Draco Onikaan. You need not kill him, but I have no qualms about it if you deem it necessary. Signed, Erikur.' Care to explain what's the meaning of this?"

Erikur scoffed. "How can you prove that it's written by me? What if you wrote it and made that lie up?!"

Draco snorted. "It's in your handwriting," Draco said as he showed to the rest of the court that the handwriting was indeed Erikur's. Soon, there were murmurs around the court.

"What if you tried to copy my handwriting?" Erikur retorted. "It's not impssible and thieves like you are capable of doing that!"

"My apologies, but did you just call me a thief?" Draco sneered. "How are you able to prove that and what did I exactly steal from you?"

"I just knew that you were a thief! From the way you walk and the expression you carry, there is no doubt about it! I also saw you breaking into my house, but it's just that I did not call for the guards! I also found my safe empty when I checked it after you left the house! It has to be you!" Erikur shouted.

"Okay, I admit that I broke into your house, but how did you know that I was the one that cleared your safe?" Draco asked. "And why didn't you just call for the guards for help? Instead, you took matters to your own hands and tried to deal with me by sending those fools."

"Hold on," the Jarl's steward Falk Firebeard interrupted as he turned to Draco. "So you admit that you broke into Erikur's house."

"I admit I did but I was trying to search for information," Draco said.

"And what is that information?" Falk asked.

"Information about Erikur planning to overthrow Elisif," Draco lied. "I am sure that all of you are aware that Erikur coveted the Jarl's throne and the type of business tactics he use to gain wealth. I am trying to protect the Jarl from danger."

"They are lies!" Erikur screamed. "All of them. I have no plan on such thing! Don't just randomly hurl accusations on me!"

"I admit that it was a random accusation," Draco said. "But why the strong reaction? Normally, those who react like this are trying to cover something up." The rest of the court looked at Erikur suspiciously.

"WHAT? NO! I…"

"And I overheard some of your conversations with Melaran and I still remember them," Draco continued. "What was it? Hmm… let me think…" Draco then made a mocking finger tapping on the chin gesture. "I remember you said something about selling Aldmeri Dominion weaponry to the Stormcloaks right?"

"NO!"

"And something about dealings between you and the Red Wave pirate crew," Draco continued. "Not rumours, I assure the rest of you."

"The rumours are true then?" Falk asked Erikur.

"NO! I…" Erikur tried to defend himself but was soon interrupted by Draco.

"You also have quite questionable morals Erikur. You don't have any loyalty to the Empire, not caring for the citizens of Haafingaar, caring only about your own profit, and I bet you are willing to be a spy for the Thalmor as long the price is right." Draco then looked at Erikur's housecarl, Melaran. "Correct me if I am wrong Melaran."

Meleran just kept quiet.

"IT'S LIES! ALL OF THEM! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU ARE NOTHING AND I AM THE THANE OF SOLITUDE AND A NOBLE SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Erikur screamed.

"Fine, if that's the case, then next time, if you want to deal with me, please send more capable people to do that," Draco said. "I cleared covens of bandits, wiped out Forsworn camps, killed dragons, fighting Thalmor soldiers and many more. If you just send three dumb thugs to deal with me, it means that you look down on me and you see me as a weak elf. And I hate it when people look down on me. And did you just say you were Thane of Solitude? Didn't you hear me shout when I entered the Palace? Doesn't that tell you who I am?"

"Wait what? You are Dragonborn?!" Erikur said incredulously, "I should have hired more skilled…"

"AHA! You admitted it!" Draco shouted. "You confessed that you sent those thugs after me without realising it!"

"I… I…" Erikur stuttered.

"We will look into this matter," Falk said. "But you are dismissed, thank you."

"Nah, that was nothing," Draco said as he left the main chamber. As he did, he saw Melaran giving him the thumbs up and mouthed, "Nice one. Never liked him and thought he deserved it."

Draco smirked and instead of making a dramatic entrance, he made a dramatic exit by shouting _Fus Ro Da_ at the Blue Palace door, opening it. Draco could still hear Erikur's protests as he exited the Palace and snickered.

 _He still remembered the time when he broke into Erikur's house, clearing his safe filled with gemstones, jewellery and septims._

* * *

A/N: Number 8 is an excerpt from 'Chronicles of the Last Dragonborn', Chapter 24, The Sallow Regent.


	4. Chapter 4

10\. Lockpicking

Although Draco is excellent at sneaking and pickpocketing, he is not really that good at lockpicking, so he most of the time ignored the chests with 'master' locks he encountered. Well, except for the chests and containers in Falmer dwellings. Who knows what kind of things the Falmer could have stored in their chests. Draco had been very interested in Falmer tomes and artefacts ever since he was young, and he is bent on clearing out the entire dwelling to make sure that he did not miss anything out, which includes lockpicking Falmer chests with 'master' locks. About how the Falmer exactly made their locks, Draco was not really that interested.

Draco motioned for his housecarl, Lydia (Which he did not really want her to come along, but he needed someone to carry some of his items), to keep watch for any Falmer nearby while he focused on picking the lock of the Falmer chest.

After breaking six lock picks, Lydia heard aggressive snarls coming from a group of Falmer moving towards their direction raising their weapons. Apparently, the Falmer detected them due to their keen sense of smell and hearing.

"My Thane, Falmer are approaching!" Lydia warned Draco, who was still busy trying to unlock the Falmer chest.

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm busy?" Draco hissed as he broke another lock pick. "Damn, this is so frustrating," he muttered.

"They are going to attack us!" Lydia said. "I'm serious!"

"Then keep them busy while I (breaks another lock pick)... confound it, not again… while I try to unlock this chest, twit! I thought you said a few weeks ago that your job was to protect me with your life?"

"Fine, fine, fine," Lydia sighed as she drew her steel sword and charged towards the Falmer.

"All right, easy… easy…" Draco muttered as he broke three more lock picks, ignoring the clash between Lydia and the Falmer.

 _Ten minutes later…_

 _'Just a little more… damn not again!'_ Draco thought as he broke another lock pick. _'All right, this time I got this. Just a little bit here and turn it towards the right and… there!'_ The clicking sound of the lock was heard.

"So you finally unlocked it," Lydia said as she returned to Draco's side, with blood stained on her armour, weapons and her face. She finally managed to fend off the Falmer attacking them. "Whenever it comes to Falmer dwellings, why is it that you must scavenge the entire cave?! You never do that in bandit camps and Nordic ruins and… you know."

"Shut up Lydia," Draco retorted. "You are supposed to serve me, not the other way round. I am not obliged to answer your questions."

Lydia sighed, whenever he needed her to come along, she usually had to carry tons of items for him, had to listen to his commands, and she was hardly given a chance to ask Draco questions.

Draco opened up the chest and looked at the contents inside. He frowned immediately. He had used up a total of thirty-seven lock picks and all he saw inside were four chaurus eggs and an alteration spell tome. He sighed and placed the eggs in his alchemy satchel. _'Why did they store these eggs in a master chest anyway? I wonder what's going on in their minds, very interesting indeed. I wonder what that spell tome is,'_ he thought. Draco picked up the slimy spell book and took a closer look at the title.

 _'Alteration spell,'_ Draco read silently. _'Unlock master… locks?!'_ He had the urge to punch something immediately, and that 'something', was Lydia's face.

"Ow… what was that for?" Lydia whined as she rubbed the spot on the face where Draco's fist landed.

"Nothing," Draco replied. "Stop asking questions and just move on, remember your place."

"I wish I hadn't volunteered to be his housecarl," Lydia muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" Draco asked loudly upon hearing clearly on every word Lydia muttered.

"Nothing," Lydia replied quickly.

"Good."

 _Upon leaving the dwelling, Draco thought, 'Time for me to focus a bit more on alteration magic.'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this. And another thing, from now on each chapter will only have one or two points written.


	5. Chapter 5

11\. Nazeem

"Do you get to the Cloud District very often? Oh, what am I saying, of course you don't," Nazeem asked and continued before Draco could even reply to his question.

* * *

"I actually advise the Jarl on political matters. My input is invaluable, of course. But this is all probably a bit over your head," Nazeem said. If Draco's memory did not fail, he hardly… wait a minute… never, to be exact, saw him step anywhere near Dragonsreach.

* * *

"Oh, it took years, but I earned my way to the top. I own Chillfurrow Farm you see. Very successful business. Obviously," Nazeem boasted.

* * *

One day, Draco was still in mourning over a death of someone and he is now pretty much a drunk who wore dirty and untidy mage robes. He walked along the market district until a very irritating voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Ugh, look at yourself. You are better off in prison clothes," Nazeem scoffed. "Now stay out of my way you filthy elf, I do not want to mix with vagabonds like you." Nazeem then walked away. However, Draco did not reply to his snide remarks. Instead, he felt the dragon inside him awakening; he could not control the dragon inside him anymore. He had enough of Nazeem.

' _Chillfurrow Farm is a successful business? Took years for you to rise to the top?'_ Draco thought _. 'I can reduce it to nothing in no time.'_

* * *

 _'Now let's see, what do we have here? Produce growing everywhere,'_ Draco thought as he saw the crops at Chillfurrow farm. _'Time to burn them off.'_

"YOL… TOOR SHUL!"

All the crops within the way of the fire breath shout were incinerated and reduced to ashes. _'Such a shame to waste all of this produce, they could be used to feed hundreds of hungry people out there. Nevermind, can't be helped,'_ Draco thought. He looked around to check if anyone or guard was nearby. When the coast was clear, Draco poisoned the soil to keep it infertile as long as possible before killing off the farm animals. Draco hated to kill the animals' lives but Nazeem needs to be taught a painful lesson. Draco then picked the lock of the door to the farmhouse and entered.

 _'Let's see, what do we have here, some sacks of produce are still lying around, I'll loot these,'_ Draco thought as he rummaged the sacks and barrels for the produce before placing them into his large bag. After he was finished, Draco looked around and sighed. _'This place is way too tidy,'_ he thought.

"FUS… RO DA! FUS… RO DA! FUS... RO DA!"

Draco shouted at everything in every room in the farmhouse. Now, chairs are upside down, cabinets and tables have toppled over; utensils and silver ware are now strewn all over the place. Dirty clothes that were once neatly stacked are now lying all over the place. The farmhouse now looked like dump.

 _'Time for me to go,'_ Draco thought as he left the farmhouse.

Nazeem was now a lower class citizen and Ahlam finally found a good reason to divorce him thanks to a dragon. He was now being looked down on for two years. During the two years, he managed to rebuild the farm, but it was one of the poorest farms in Skyrim and he did not make as much money as he did in the past.

 _Even after Draco had reflected on all of his evil actions and sought redemption, he did not regret what he did to Nazeem a single bit._

* * *

A/N: This event happened when Draco turned evil as you can see. (There are also hints of his evil past in Chronicles of the Last Dragonborn)


	6. Chapter 6

12\. Hearing religious preaching and sermons for extremely long times

"Talos the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the inassailable!" Heimskr shouted loudly.

 _'Curse that duty roster captain for assigning me to the plaza, again,'_ a Whiterun guard complained inside his head. _'Just one more hour and my shift will be over. One more hour'._

Ahlam became extremely irritated by the preaching, got up from the bench and simply stormed off while giving Heimskr an evil eye.

Olfrid Battle-Born showed Heimskr his middle finger before walking up to Dragonsreach.

At a corner in the Wind District, Draco was busy painting a picture of the Gildergreen while ignoring Heimskr's preaching on Talos. After helping Danica by getting a new Gildergreen sapling, the sapling had finally grown fully into an adult tree after several months. Draco admired the tree while trying to paint a picture of it at the same time, while doing his best to ignore Heimskr. To him, Kynareth was way much cooler than the Bosmer forest god, Y'ffre.

An hour later…

The hand of Draco that was holding the paintbrush started to shake. The constant preaching was starting to affect him. Draco calmed himself and tried to concentrate on painting, but soon he found it getting more and more difficult as time passed by.

Another hour later…

Draco accidentally knocked over his paint and all their contents spilled on the ground. Fortunately, none of the paint splashed onto his painting or it would be ruined. Draco had enough. He hated noises, and especially religious sermons that are repeated continuously. Heimskr was able to shout out about Talos for two hours straight… two hours… does the man even take a break?!

Draco couldn't take it anymore and looked into his bag of arsenal. His Bosmer bow, his Bosmer short sword, some arrows, the Daedric artifact Dawnbreaker, his personal Ancient Falmer blade, his staff of fireballs (which he hardly used) and… _wait, scratch those._ Killing Heimskr does himself no good. Draco had a much better idea. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a mischievous-looking grey coloured staff with three faces of different expressions at the top.

 _'Now… I wonder what will happen to Heimskr,'_ Draco thought. _'This is going to be fun'._ Draco then ran towards Heimskr and pointed the staff at his face.

"WABBAJACK!" Draco shouted, and a pink magic projectile shot out from the staff's tip and hit Heimskr squarely in the face. A red smoke engulfed Heimskr upon impact.

"Pok pok pok! Pa-cawk! Pok pok pok!" Heimskr the chicken clucked. Draco chuckled at the sight of Heimskr the chicken. He wondered how many more tricks does the charming Prince of Madness have up his sleeve. Then, Draco noticed that there was a guard standing next to him. Oops.

"I never saw anything," the Whiterun guard said before walking away. Okay, Draco had not been expecting that, but it's just as well. He could finally get back into painting a picture of the Gildergreen.

 _'Finally… some peace,' Draco thought. Heimskr wouldn't be changing back to a man for a while._


	7. Chapter 7

13\. Followers blowing his cover

Draco and Lydia were now getting near to Halted Stream camp, where bandits inhabited it. There was a bounty for killing the leader and Draco needed the money. Draco got off from his horse and motioned Lydia to stay in stealth mode.

"Okay Lydia, we'll do this stealthily," Draco said. "Unless we are detected, do not run out of your position and engage them. I will kill as much bandits as possible stealthily before going loud." Lydia nodded at his response.

Draco then quietly entered the camp and drew an arrow to his bow. He aimed at a bandit and fired. The arrow pierced through the bandit's head as its body fell to the ground.

"What was that?"

"Is someone there?"

Before Draco could draw another arrow, Lydia suddenly rushed out of her spot and yelled out, "Skyrim belongs to the Nords!" The bandits spotted both Draco and Lydia and engaged them. Draco palmed his face. Didn't she get the message?! And _'Skyrim belongs to the Nords'_ … how ironic that the one she sworn to protect is not a Nord.

During the chaos, the horse panicked and run in the middle of the battle zone, in the process, Draco saw Lydia accidentally slashing his horse when the slash was supposed to be directed at another bandit. Draco frowned, he needed that horse to quicken his trips, and a thousand septims were just wasted just like that.

After killing all the bandits outside the mine, Draco asked Lydia forcefully, "I said do not engage until they spotted us, why did you engage when they were just searching?!"

"I am sworn to protect you, and the bandits seem to have found you," Lydia replied as she placed her right fist across her heart. Two seconds later, a punch landed on her face and she landed on the ground. Draco towered her and said fiercely, "I said until they spot us, not searching! And you have killed my horse! I paid for the horse Lydia! It did not even survive for more than two hours!" Draco then pointed his Ancient Falmer blade at Lydia's throat. "And give me a reason why I should not kill you right now because you're a burden."

"I am carrying your books, your smithing materials, you alchemy ingredients, and tons of your stuff," Lydia answered quickly with fear in her voice. "And if you kill me, you have to be the one to carry them all the way back."

Draco frowned before sheathing his sword. "Fair enough."


	8. Chapter 8

14\. Insufferable know-it-alls

Draco Onikaan is the Last Dragonborn of legend, an adventurer and a hero. However, he hated having to go around Skyrim just to save people and be a puppet of the gods to complete a damn prophecy. In actual fact, Draco preferred a simple lifestyle, live in peace and serenity, stealing from corrupted officials and rich businessmen (which some of the spoils went to the Thieves Guild and the poorer people), and of course, magic. Draco was the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and he loved his job.

One day, Drevis Neloren was ill and could not teach his class that day. The other illusion professor had to run a lot of errands that day so obviously he could not take over Drevis's class. Since Draco was going to be in the college for the next few days and considering that he surpassed both of the illusion professors' skill and knowledge in illusion magic, Drevis requested for Draco to take over his class. Draco agreed, and Drevis told him about the details that were supposed to be covered for the lesson that day.

Draco entered the classroom and explained to the students that he was taking over the lesson as Drevis was ill and the other illusion professor was busy. Draco started the lesson and taught the class whole-heartedly.

"Some mages don't favour or learn spells under the school of illusion, but it is also good to at least to have some knowledge until the adept level," Draco said to the class. "Does anyone know the reason why?"

A young Altmer girl shot out of her seat quickly and answered, "Having some knowledge of…" but Draco cut her off quickly.

"Hold it, next time, please raise your hand if you want to answer the question," Draco said. "Please do not do this again, it's very rude and disrespectful. Is that clear?"

The Altmer girl nodded.

"Okay, so why having an adept level of knowledge of illusion magic is useful?" Draco asked her.

"It helps your mind to focus on casting spells quietly," the girl replied. "This is useful in stealthy combat, helps keeping yourself hidden without making a sound, and since spells that were about to cast can be determined by their sounds, quiet casting can also keep others in having a harder time to know what spell is coming against them. The sounds of destruction magic come in…"

"That's enough," Draco interrupted. "No need to elaborate on what kind of spell makes what sound."

"But sir…"

"I said it's enough. You've already answered the question. That part is not necessary," Draco said sternly. "All right, that is correct. Quiet casting is mainly useful for stealth, which leads to two spells that I am about to talk about... invisibility and muffle, which are used for stealth. Invisibility can be tricky to master, and only experienced illusion casters are able to do so with a lot of practice and concentration. It is certainly useful in hiding from others, but it can have several flaws."

The same Altmer girl raised up her hand quickly and answered, "Invisibility…"

"Hold it," Draco cut her off again. "Two things. One, I never asked a question for the class. Two, even if I did ask, people only answer when I call them. Understood?"

"I understand. Sorry," she replied.

"Okay, does anyone know what are the flaws of invisibility?" Draco asked the class. The girl raised her hand. Draco motioned for her to answer the question.

"Invisibility makes yourself unable to be seen to others. However, it's not like that you are completely unable to be seen by others, as it just makes yourself transparent. When close enough, the outlining of your body could be seen and signs of 'floating' spells and lights give yourself away. Invisibility is also less useful against vampires, certain animals and completely useless against the Falmer. They rely on other senses to locate someone's position, such as their sense of hearing and smell. This is especially so with the Falmer. So, this is where the spell muffle comes in handy. Muffle…"

"Stop, I only asked for the flaws of the invisibility spell. Nothing about the muffle spell," Draco interrupted, tone clearly rising. "Nevertheless, you are right, these are the flaws of invisibility. Now, muffle is good substitute for invisibility. Firstly, like what she mentioned earlier, some animals and creatures rely more on their sense of smell and hearing rather than their sight. Muffle doesn't require as much concentration, willpower and magicka as invisibility. If you are agile enough, have the ability to cast spells quietly, and sufficient magicka pool, the muffle spell would be just the only thing you need to sneak past all of 'the Betrayed' in their entire dwellings, most of the time. And by 'Betrayed', that is how I address the Falmer, and don't ask me why."

There were now murmurs in the classroom. The students were wondering why Draco referred the Falmer as 'the Betrayed', but obviously, the chances of knowing the reason is near impossible.

The very same Altmer girl said the reason out aloud. "Sir, I think it's because the Dwemer tricked the Ancient Falmer by forcing them to eat a toxic plant, causing them to be blind, and the Dwemer eventually enslaved most of the race. The Ancient Falmer made a pact with Dwemer to live together with them underground after the Atmoran-Snow elf War ended in the First Era, Year Hundred and Thirty-Nine. However, the Snow elves were 'betrayed', hence the reason you call them 'the Betrayed'." The rest of the class was immersed in her theory, but saying that aloud was also a huge mistake. This time, Draco did not interrupt her and lecture her about respect and saying unnecessary things. Clearly, this was not a good sign.

Draco walked up to the girl and asked, "May I know your name?"

"Nernayne Athire," the girl answered brightly.

Draco cleared his throat. "So, Nernayne. You're a smart girl, and you do have good knowledge in magic. However, you can never be a good person in the future if you continue to behave like this."

Draco then smiled sweetly, which made the class uneasy. Draco asked, "Tell me, are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

The rest of the class roared in laughter. Nernayne is the smartest girl in most theory classes, answers questions with a lot of enthusiasm, and likes to leave impressions on professors. Now, in front of the Arch-Mage, she seemed to be humiliating herself.

Draco looked at the rest of the class intimidatingly, and the rest of the class stopped laughing. Draco then said, "Why are the rest of you not laughing anymore? Come on, laugh." Draco then smiled. "I know theory lessons can be boring, so it is healthy to have some fun once in a blue moon to liven the mood. This makes learning more enjoyable."

The class made uneasy and fake laughs, fearing that they may offend the Arch-Mage by accident. The laughter died down soon after. Draco then said, "I'm going to ask everyone a simple question. An insufferable know-it-all knows everything except for one thing. What is it?"

The whole class was quiet. "No one knows?" Draco asked. "Alright, an insufferable-know-it-all knows everything, except how annoying he or she is."

Some of the students laughed, and majority of the ones who laughed disliked Nernayne. Draco then turned to Nernayne and said, "I do not know if you are like this in other lessons and I'm not interested in knowing. However, you need to show better classroom etiquette and respect when I'm teaching. I don't like interruptions and unnecessary noises. Anyways, meet me at my quarters for your punishment at three in the afternoon. Please be punctual." Draco then walked back to the front of the classroom, continuing with the lesson.

Nernayne's friend, who was sitting next to her, whispered, "I told you trying to impress the Arch-Mage is a huge mistake. He may look like a Bosmer who is outgoing and friendly, he is serious most of the time and certainly unpredictable." After hearing that, Nernayne was unable to focus on the rest of the lesson.

 _In the end, Nernayne was punished to copy the content of the four books 'Incident at Necrom', 'Mystery of Talara, Book IV', 'The Black Arts on Trial', and '2920, Sun's Dawn, v.2' entirely, not a word less or a mistake made. And she was supposed to hand them in to Draco in five days, or she will be 'Sent to the Cloud District', which was what Draco said. She definitely did not want to find out what 'Sent to the Cloud District' actually means._

* * *

A/N:

Now, I'm sure most of you know that the College of Winterhold does not even look like a College. So, there are mods to fix that. These mods add much more rooms such as classrooms, alchemy and enchanting centres, kitchens, etc. And by 'Sent to the Cloud District', I'll drop a hint that it has something to do with clouds. I'll let you keep guessing what Draco meant by that. About copying the books and hand them up in five days, I think if the books are that thick in reality, then there is much more content in the books and it takes quite some time to copy them down. (In the game, the thickest book was like less than twenty pages I think) By the way, did you spot that not so well hidden easter egg in this chapter? (I love leaving easter eggs in my stories)


	9. Chapter 9

15\. Accused of being a Talos worshipper

Draco is a devout follower of Kynareth, Julianos and Auri-El (He occasionally refers to him as Akatosh because of his Dragonborn title), Meridia and Sheogorath. However, the Thalmor does not seem to believe him that he is not a Talos worshipper.

First encounter:

"Hey, you there!" the Thalmor Justicar called Draco over who is walking in the opposite direction. Draco stopped walking and turned around to see the Thalmor Justicar and two Thalmor soldiers, who are walking towards him. He knew that if he tried to run, the Thalmor would immediately attack him.

"Do you see any signs of Talos worship?" the Justicar asked Draco. "If you do, you are obligated to report right now."

Draco just kept silent and shook his head. He knows that he shouldn't talk much in front of the Thalmor in case he says something wrong. Although a shaking head is a gesture of 'no', the Justicar became suspicious.

"No? Wait a minute…" the Justicar looked at Draco's outfit. He was wearing his Bosmer Elder armour with his full cape and mask on, which was what he wore most of the time. However, that outfit covered up most of his identity, leaving only the top half of his face seen.

"Hmm… you are being heretically quiet and suspicious," the Justicar said. "And I don't like you either, and so you will die a heretic's death."

And then a battle took place, and Draco emerged victorious.

 _'Seriously? Just because I'm dressed like this and they think I'm a Talos worshipper?'_ Draco thought incredulously. _'You've got to be kidding me… I'm wearing traditional Bosmer Valenwood armour, which usually conceals up most of the wearer. Besides, I'm a half Bosmer, and how does being dressed like this make me a Talos worshipper?! Did they not see this kind of armour before?'_

Second encounter:

"Hmm, perhaps there's something you wish to confess?" the Justicar said.

"I worship Kynareth, Julianos, Auri-El, and anyone I want," Draco said.

By _'anyone I want'_ , Draco was referring to Daedric Princes Sheogorath and Meridia. The reason he said that because he did not want to attract attention of Vigilants of Stendarr. Clearly, it would have been better if he said the Daedric Princes' names instead, because the Thalmor didn't see it that way.

"Incorrect," the Justicar replied. "Talos is not a god, but a man. Only a heretic will worship him, and so, you will die a heretic's death."

SLASH! BANG! BOOM! POW!

Draco looked over the dead bodies of the Thalmor and sighed. He should have chosen a better choice of words.

Third encounter:

"Hold it right there! Come with us!" the Justicar shouted upon catching sight of something Draco was holding.

"And why should I do your bidding?" Draco asked calmly.

"What is that in your hand?" the Justicar pointed to the amulet that was in Draco's palm at the moment.

Draco looked down and saw that he was holding an amulet of Talos in his palm. Dammit! He was trying to sell it to anyone who was willing to buy it along the road, but the Thalmor came at the wrong moment.

"Uh… an amulet of Talos?" Draco replied nonchalantly.

"That's right, now come with us!"

"But I'm not a Talos worshipper, I was trying to sell this thing off to anyone who's willing to buy it. I'm a little short of money and I thought I'd grab the chance to sell this thing."

"I think you are just trying to get rid of it in order to avoid conviction."

Five minutes later…

Draco sighed after the battle. Obviously, the Thalmor are just making up excuses to arrest anyone they like, after his experiences.

Fourth encounter:

Draco does not like wasting time doing useless and senseless things, but he occasionally loves making trouble for the Thalmor. He walked up to the embassy and approached a Justicar.

"I want to report a sign of Talos worship, " Draco lied to the Justicar.

"Where?" the Justicar asked irritatably.

Draco looked at up in the sky and shouted, "OD… AH VIING!"

"What was that?!" a Thalmor soldier exclaimed.

"By Auri-El!" the other Thalmor soldier exclaimed.

"What are you playing at?!" the Justicar growled at Draco.

"I would like to report that a bunch of dragons worships Talos and I decided to bring them here."

"WHAT?!"

A roar was heard and then a dark shadow loomed overhead of the embassy. Odahviing dropped off many burning signboards from both his mouth and talons that said something like 'MAKE TALOS WORSHIP LEGAL!' or 'WE WANT TALOS!', all of them made by Draco and his mage friends.

"Oh, I forget to tell you, I took the liberty to tell the dragon to bring his friends along too, with more signs of Talos worship," Draco said to the Justicar, who was underneath a pile of Talos worship signboards, gaping in horror at Draco's words.

More dragons came and dropped more burning signboards onto the embassy, crushing and burning more Thalmor soldiers and Justicars who were running pell-mell, helter-skelter, desperately trying to avoid the falling signboards.

"Thank you Odahviing!" Draco called out and thanked the red dragon, who was grinning and laughing together with his dragon brothers.

 _Meanwhile, in the Shivering Isles…_

Sheogorath was looking at what Draco was doing through a fountain, snickering at the mayhem and chaos he made.

 _'Shame there's no livestock to kill and no skeevers or rats are involved, otherwise it would be the K'Sharra prophecy all over again, just like what the previous myself tasked me to do,'_ Sheogorath thought. _'Ah, I wonder when he will visit me again. I threatened him that I will pluck out his eyes if he doesn't.'_

* * *

 _"You've seen it! You've seen the first sign! Perhaps this is the beginning of the K'Sharra!"_  
~Ri'Bassa, TESIV Oblivion, Sheogorath Shrine quest


	10. Chapter 10

16\. Small spiders (Not the Frostbite Spiders or the kinds found on Solstheim)

Frostbite spiders are among one of the weakest creatures that are found on Skyrim. They are slow, stupid and easy to defeat… for experienced adventurers like Draco. Draco does not give a shit about those creatures; all he needed to do is to blast a firebolt to turn them into ashes. However, when it comes to the much smaller ones, he just couldn't tolerate them.

Draco was just doing his own reading in Breezehome, a house he owned in Whiterun. Lydia, his pack mu… his housecarl, was just sitting down in the living room, minding her own business. All of Breezehome was dusty, filled with cobwebs and moulds, and the furniture is rotting. Lydia had no idea why Draco did not want to refurnish Breezehome, it was not even fit for anyone to live in unless it's refurnished. Breezehome was in this condition for three weeks but yet Draco did not want to do anything about it. Lydia could see some small spiders coming out from the cracks of the wall and scattering about. She ignored them, but Draco didn't.

WHAM!

Lydia heard a sound coming from her Thane's room and rushed inside to see what happened. Draco was shutting the book he was holding really tightly and seemed tense.

"What's wrong, my Thane?" Lydia asked.

"It's okay, nothing happened, go back to your own business," Draco replied hastily.

"You sure there's…"

"I said go back to what you're doing."

Lydia obeyed her Thane's orders and went back to the living room. Soon, she heard more sounds of book slapping and book slamming coming from Draco's room. Lydia wanted to go back up to see what's happening, but before she could even move, Draco said, "I'm good, I got this under control, and I don't need your help." Lydia shrugged and went back to what she was doing. Soon, she smelled the air and noticed that the air was pungent. And the entire house is getting… warm?

 _'Wait, what is my Thane doing?'_ Lydia thought and rushed upstairs.

She could see smoke coming from Draco's room and followed it. At the entrance to the room, she saw Draco casting a flames spell on something. He muttered to himself, "Stupid spiders, why do they keep crawling all over my stuff? Why are they so hard to get rid off? Hate that look on their faces," He continued to cast his flames spell on the spider.

"My Thane…" Lydia started, but Draco immediately interrupted her.

"Really Lydia, I got this under control," Draco said. "Relax, nothing wrong is happening. I just burnt some wood in this room. Just continue to lollygag.

"But my Thane, you are going to burn…"

"I said, just. Continue. To lollygag," Draco said firmly.

"Fine," Lydia sighed.

Lydia went back minding her own business, but soon the smell of fire was getting stronger and stronger. She turned her head around and saw that the fire coming from Draco's room was getting bigger. She was not sure whether to be worried for her Thane, or feel uneasy on what's about to happen.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME? THEN BRING IT ON!" Draco shouted from his room.

A huge wave of fire shot out of Draco's room, and Lydia stood rooted to the ground. She was not sure whether to run out of the house, or check on her Thane.

"FOR WHEN I REALLY HAVE TO KILL THAT SPIDER...!" Draco shouted again.

The flames grew much bigger than before and started to spread quickly. Seeing that her Thane knows how to handle fires well, she decided to save herself first by running out of the house.

WHOOSH! BOOM! FOOSH! SUSSHHH!

Everyone in Whiterun could see Breezehome on fire and immediately panicked. They quickly got far away from Breezehome while the guards tried to put out the fire. However, it was too late.

Before the fires could be put out, Breezehome collapsed and it was charred beyond recognition. Lydia felt guilty. She should have stopped her Thane from what he was doing, or maybe quickly save him instead of running away like a coward. The citizens of Whiterun were shocked at the state of Breezehome. The Last Dragonborn was in there but he never got out. He was killed in the fire.

Before anyone could offer a prayer, Draco's head popped out from the rubble and took a deep breath. The citizens of Whiterun rejoiced when they saw Draco. However, Draco was not even paying attention to the crowd. Instead, he dug into the rubble and pulled out something hairy from underneath the rubble with his right hand.

"I finally killed you, you son of a bitch," Draco said in victory as he lifted the dead spider high up in the air. The entire crowd and Lydia just gaped at him.

After a few seconds, Draco noticed that the crowd was gaping at him. He asked, "Why are all of you staring at me? What did I miss?"

 _A few days later…_

"J'zargo, why do you admire Draco so much?" Breylna asked.

"Because J'zargo sees that the pyromaniac is a master of destruction magic. Very powerful and impressive, and that's why I look up to him," J'zargo replied.

"Wait, why are you calling Draco a pyromaniac?" Onmund asked.

"I thought you would have known him well by now. It's obvious," a voice said from behind. The three apprentices turned around to see the Master Wizard, Mirabelle Ervine walking up to them. She said, "Draco is a quite a prodigy in the destruction school for his kind and age, and he favours fire over frost and shock based attacks." Mirabelle sighed before continuing, "Recently, I had a report of Draco burning down his own house the Jarl of Whiterun gave him. Now, I have received a letter from Whiterun's Jarl to keep both the students and the professors in check on what they're learning and teaching."

"But isn't Draco punished to be exiled from the College for a whole year? After all his crazy Falmer experiments that are dangerous and his grievous assault on Ancano?" Brelyna asked. "The College can't control what he's doing now."

"Yes, but he is still part of the College and a student," Mirabelle said. "So we are still responsible in keeping check on what he does."

"But there are certain rumours on him being the Dragonborn recently," Onmund said. "He has his own fate, and the College can't really control his actions forever."

"Yes, I know," Mirabelle said, feeling troubled. "When Draco was leaving the College, Faralda wanted to pass him her book 'Power of the Elements'. I warned her not to give it to him, but she went on anyway. Ever since Draco stepped into the College, I've questioned Faralda in letting him in, and he was seventeen that time. Because of all of Faralda's actions, Draco may be now capable of burning Whiterun to the ground."


	11. Chapter 11

17)Being detected in Falmer dwellings and 18) Stupidity

Draco walked past one Falmer, then another and another with his muffle spell active. Since Falmer are blind, having a muffle spell could easily sneak past all of them without any bloodshed.

Draco looked down and saw that his muffle spell was wearing off, and quickly re-casted the spell quietly to keep it active. He continued making his way down the dwarven passage and saw a group of Falmer with their chaurus ahead. Draco walked past casually until he heard growling. He turned around to see the Chaurus and the Falmer charging towards him. Draco slapped his forehead. The Falmer may be blind, but their pet chaurus weren't, and he forgot that crucial detail.

Draco quickly sprinted forward with the Falmer and the haurus hot on his heels. Big mistake. In the next chamber was more Falmer. Originally, Draco would not have triggered their attention since he had his muffle spell active, but as there was a group of Falmer and chaurus chasing after him, it alerted the Falmer in the next chamber and joined in the chase.

 _'Remember, Falmer are blind, but not their pets!'_ Draco thought to himself.

Eventually, after making a turn, he saw two passages ahead. One that goes straight ahead, the other one goes to the left. Draco quickly skidded to the left passage and pinned himself against the wall. The Falmer and the Chaurus going after Draco didn't notice the left passageway and continued to run straight ahead. After the noise died down, Draco continued his way in the Dwarven ruins.

He found himself in another chamber with more Falmer. Draco scanned around the room and saw a small nest of chaurus locked up in a pen. Draco quickly casted both his invisibility and muffle spell to sneak past them. Draco made his way up the stairs to the upper platform of the chamber. He continued to move on quietly…

…

… until a dwarven piston shot out from the wall and knocked him off the platform.

Draco fell down all the way to the ground with a loud thud, dispelling both his muffle and invisibility spell at the same time. The Falmer and the Chaurus heard him immediately and drew their weapons.

 _'Not again,'_ Draco thought in his head.

The chase was on again until Draco found a room to hide in. After entering the room, Draco quickly shut the door and barred it with Dwemer furniture he found in the room. The noise outside died down and Draco heaved a sigh of relief. He looked up and widened his eyes.

In front of him were Dwarven Animunculi that rolled out from their circular ports built to the wall, and their fighting tools were ready.

"Oh come on!" Draco complained as he drew his sword, preparing to fight the automatons.

After the last of the Animunculi collapsed, Draco removed the Dwemer furniture that was barring the door out of the way. He exited the room quickly… only to find himself in front of a group of bandits.

"Well, well, well," the leader of the bandits said. "What do we have here? It seems that we're not alone."

"No, I'm just an apparition, I'm not really here," Draco said. "Please, move on. There's nothing you can loot from me."

The leader of the bandits turned to his comrades and said, "All right, this guy says that he's an apparition, let's just ignore him and move on." The group of bandits walked away.

As the group of bandits walked away, Draco stared at them with a 'Are you fucking kidding me' expression, although many won't be able to see that expression as most of his face was hidden behind his mask.

 _'Seriously, they took what I said for real?'_ Draco thought incredulously. _'What kind of third-rate bandits are they?!'_

* * *

A/N: And stupidity is something that bothers Draco too. Sorry for the lack of humour in this chapter though.


	12. Chapter 12

19\. Bootlickers

Draco and Erandur looked at dragon that thay had just killed in the village of Dragon's Bridge. As usual, the dragon's body burned away, leaving behind a skeleton as a swirl of energy flowed out from the dragon before it entered Draco's body. Some of the villagers and the guards gasped at the sight at what was happening. Not wanting to waste any more time, Draco motioned Erandur to follow him and leave Dragon Bridge for Solitude quickly, not wanting to get to much attention from the crowd.

"It can't be, you… you took its very soul!" one of the villagers said in astonishment as Draco and Erandur walked away quickly.

At Solitude, Draco and Erandur had just finished trading with the blacksmith Beirand and were ready to go. As they turned around to leave, the first thing they saw was a young Nord teenager, probably a few years younger than Draco. His face was filled with shock and excitement.

"It's… it's you!" the Nord teenager stuttered in excitement. "The Dragonborn is in front of me!"

"I'm sorry, but you have mistaken me for someone else," Draco said calmly. "If you don't mind, please step aside, I'm very busy."

"Of course you're busy, because you're the Dragonborn! You have damsels in distress to save, killing outlaws and dragons, doing heroic deeds and bringing justice!" the Nord teenager exclaimed. "I'm a big fan of you! I can't believe I witnessed you killing that dragon in Dragon's Bridge and absorbed its soul!"

No. Oh no, no, no. This naïve Nord teenager here was completely mistaken about him. Draco does not save damsels in distresses or save lives. Not only that, he doesn't take pride in killing outlaws and dragons at all, he is not heroic one bit, and most importantly, he always finds a way around the law. He does not live a luxurious lifestyle or being a law-abiding citizen. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He always seemed to run out of septims often and he also does not have any regard for the law at all. He would steal from rich nobles and corrupt officials, as well as planting stolen objects in their homes and wrecking their property. Not to mention that he also killed an entire regiment of guards in Windhelm to escape because Ulfric arrested him for 'assaulting' a 'true' Nord of Skyrim in the city. Wait, did he just say that he had witnessed him absorbing a dragon's soul in Dragon's Bridge? That means…

"You followed me and my companion here, did you?" Draco asked, but it wasn't a question.

"No! I mean… ugh, yes I followed you here," the Nord teenager admitted. Then he became cheery again and continued. "But it was worth it! I get to see the handsome happy Dragonborn who is capable of killing hundreds of bandits at once, slaying dragons like a boss, bringing countless people to justice and…" Before he could finish, Draco punched him right in his face. The Nord teenager fell to the ground as he clutched his bleeding nose that was caused by Draco's punch.

"What was that for?" he wailed.

"Don't try sucking up to me," Draco said coldly. "I hate when people do that. And please, stop being sarcastic and exaggerate too much. And one more thing, I don't need a fan base." Draco then turned to Erandur and signaled him to follow.

As Draco and Erandur walked away, the teenager was still on the ground, still trying to stop his nosebleed. He said loudly, "But I'm not being sarcastic at all! I'm saying all of those at the bottom at my heart! I'm really a big fan of you!" However, Draco ignored him as he continued walking away. Erandur on the other hand, turned to look at the Nord teenager one last time before catching up with Draco.

"Draco, was that punch really necessary?" Erandur asked when he caught up with Draco.

"I want him to shut up as quickly as possible so as to not to attract to much attention," Draco replied. "It would be bad if certain people know my identity, and I really hate it when people suck up to me without thinking. Calling me 'happy' and 'handsome'… he hasn't seen the scar on my face that was made by a Senche-Tiger as I wore a mask that conceals the bottom half of my face, and from my tone and behaviour, I am certainly not a happy person."

* * *

20\. People making love to each other (Not exactly, but something more than that)

Draco had to collect the entire 'Mystery of Talara' series Urag gro-Shub had ordered a few days ago from the bookstore called First Edition in the Imperial City, Cyrodiil. Since Urag said that he would pay Draco for collecting the books for him, he took up the job. After crossing the border, Draco headed to the Imperial City and collected the five 'Mystery of Talara' books from First Edition. As it was dusk by the time he reached the bookstore, Draco decided to spend the night at the King and Queen Tavern at the Elven Gardens district before going back to Skyrim. He bought a taffy treat from the innkeeper and rented a room. After finishing his taffy treat, Draco headed to his room upstairs on the second floor and slept on his bed. However, his sleep was disrupted when he heard moaning and strange noises coming from the room next to his. Draco recognised that kind of noise and sound. Draco tried to cover his ears, but the noise coming from the room next to his was becoming louder and more frequent.

 _'Why aren't these walls soundproof?'_ Draco thought.

He tried his best to ignore the sounds, but it became more and more annoying to him. He would lose his sleep if this goes on. Feeling annoyed, he decided to give whoever they were in the room next to him a piece of his mind and a lecture. When he stepped outside of the neighbouring room, he could hear more giggling. Draco could not take it any longer, and was prepared to knock down the door. As he was about to do so, he realised that the door was not even locked at all, which annoyed him further.

' _They are having sex and yet they don't lock the door?!'_ Draco thought incredulously.

Still, he decided to knock down the door with all of his strength. He took a few steps backward before running up to the door and gave it a powerful kick, and he saw IT. It was traumatising. And when he entered the room, the two people in the room making love to each other are desperately trying to cover up their bodies.

The scene was utterly beyond comprehension, and Draco could not get the image out of his head. Draco quickly ran down to the first floor, grabbed whatever bottles of alcohol he saw, opened them up, and them poured their contents all over his head and drank some of them, desperately trying to erase the scene out of his head. He shouted to the innkeeper, "I'll pay for those!"

After Draco recovered, he told the innkeeper that he would pay for the alcohol the next day, as he was currently very tired. The innkeeper accepted that reason.

The next day, when Draco asked the innkeeper what was the cost of all the alcohol he drank and poured over his head, he was surprised, although he managed to hide his expression from the innkeeper. He could not let the innkeeper see the look on his face.

Two thousand septims. Draco guessed that he must have taken some high-class alcohol by accident.

Draco knew that he did not have enough to pay for the alcohol, and told the innkeeper that he left some of his money in the room he rented. When the innkeeper wasn't looking, Draco quickly dashed out of the tavern as fast as possible before the Imperial City guards are called. He did not need to have a criminal record in Cyrodiil. It was really not worth to drink all of that alcohol, because Draco still could not get that image out of his head. The image of two people making love to each other.

 _Two MEN making love to each other to be more exact._


	13. Chapter 13

21)Forgetting what he was supposed to do/find/retrieve

-College of Winterhold-

"Where in Oblivion did I put it?" Draco muttered as he started throwing random stuff out of his drawers in his room in the Hall of Attainment.

"Where is it?!" Draco muttered angrily. "I swore I put it somewhere here!"

Draco continued to throw random shit out of his chests, cupboards and drawers. "Where could it be?!"

"Umm, J'zargo would like to ask what this one is searching for," J'zargo said as he walked past Draco's room and saw the mess.

Draco looked up and replied, "I'm trying to find my…" he paused and thought for a while.

…

…

' _Wait a minute, what am I looking for in the first place?_ ' Draco thought.

* * *

22) People interrupting his experiments

-Somewhere in the middle of Winterhold-

"Umm… Draco if don't mind can you…"

"Shut up Onmund can't you see I'm busy?!" Draco interrupted Onmund.

"But you are just staring at a Falmer you just tied up," Onmund said.

"It looks like that I am staring meaninglessly at that Falmer that's where you're wrong," Draco said. "I am actually testing out a new concoction I made specifically for them. And I am observing the effects."

"Draco, didn't Mirabelle warned you about performing such experiments on the Falmer before?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you still doing it?"

"Because I can."

"But Mirabelle…"

"She said that I'm not allowed to do it doesn't mean I can't do it," Draco said. "No one can stop me."

"Draco, you know that whatever happened to the Falmer didn't take place overnight," Onmund said. "It was a few thousand years. Trying to revert the Falmer back to their original form is impossible."

"If they can turn into the abominations we see today then it should be possible for them to turn back into their original forms," Draco said.

"Draco, this is your number what experiment already?" Onmund asked. "I'm sure that this attempt is somewhere above hundredth. And some of your experiments ended up in disasters!"

"Could you give me an example?" Draco said. "Because I only remembered experiments that involved Falmer exploding, becoming mad, becoming bouncy, regurgitating…"

"Your sixty-ninth experiment," Onmund said loudly. "The one that involved…"

"Shut up!" Draco hissed.

"Come on Draco, everyone in the College knows about how a Falmer tried to rape you after you fed…" Before Onmund could finish, Draco was starting to untie the rope on the Falmer he had captured.

"Draco what are you doing?" Onmund asked fearfully.

"I have just finished observing the effects of my new concoction," Draco said. "My experiment still failed, but at least I know what was the effect of my concoction - berserker frenzy," Draco finished as he released the angry Falmer. Well it was angry in the first place, but now it looked like that it was in complete rage.

"You don't…"

"Oh yes," Draco said. And then he pulled out a needle and pierced the Falmer's posterior. The Falmer growled in rage and started chasing Onmund.

"HELP ME DRACO!" Onmund screamed as he ran as fast as he could while the Falmer chased after him.

"Blah… blah… blah, I can't hear you," Draco replied as he covered up his ears. "Remember, this is why no one should interrupt my experiments! And everyone knows it after my sixty-ninth experiment!"

* * *

A/N: All righty one more chapter to go!


	14. Chapter 14

23) Braggarts

-Solitude-

A big burly Nord was standing out in the middle of Solltude, surrounded by several hot ladies.

"Did you know that I once killed three Dark Brotherhood assassins that were trying to kill me, all attacking at the same time?" the Nord boasted.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"You're so brave!"

"But who would send Dark Brotherhood assassins after you?"

"A man like me makes lots of enemies," the Nord answered. "People are jealous of my strength, my popularity, my looks. There are so many reasons why some people want me dead."

"You must be living a difficult life then."

"Not at all! I am able to hold myself against dragons too. I killed numerous dragons before!" the Nord continued. "They are ferocious and fearsome, but I can still hold my guard every time those reptiles tried to burn or chill me!"

"Wooaaahhhh…"

"By the way, see the stitches on my knee?" the Nord said, pointing to his right kneecap, where there is a bandage on it. "Bandits gave me four arrows in the knee, but I was still able to put up a good fight!"

"Awesome!"

"You're much tougher and braver than all of the hold guards combined."

"By the way, when I was sixteen, a wolf attacked me once," the Nord said.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I was able to put up a good fight and killed the wolf with my bare hands," the Nord boasted. "The wolf clawed my face before I giving it a few hard punches to its gut, and killed it. Look at this scar on my face." The Nord pointed the small scar on his face.

"Oh… that looks a little bad…"

The Nord laughed. "Ha! That was nothing! I also…"

"IIZ!" a loud voice came from nowhere and before he knew, the Nord was now encased in a block of ice. Despite being frozen, the Nord was able to twitch both of his eyes to the source of the shout.

"Bitch please!" Draco shouted from the distance as he pulled off his mask, showing the claw scar on his face. "When I was thirteen, back in Valenwood, a Senche-Tiger attacked me and gave me this bloody scar! And I was able to hold myself against it! Another thing, there was one time that a wolf tackled me to the ground! Before it could bite me, I waited for the exact moment to break its neck!"

"I thought you hated to boast about your achievements," Erandur murmured behind Draco.

"I had to say it," Draco murmured back. "I'm trying to make a point to that braggart that he is not the best guy in all of Nirn. By the way, what I shouted just now about the Senche-Tiger and the wolf were true stories. Whether you want to believe it is up to you."

* * *

24) Very annoying; irritating; stupid laughters

-Valenwood, in some forest- (4E 193)

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" huge laughter erupted from nowhere and killed the ambience in one of the quiet forests of Valenwood.

In that same forest, a thirteen-year-old Draco was training himself in hand-to-hand combat. Although the area he was training in was small, there was enough space for him to train his hand-to-hand combat in the thick forest. He delivered a series of punches and kicks to the air, not only with power, but also with speed and precision. It was a good area to do his training due to the ambience, but now it was disrupted by very loud and intolerable laughter. Draco immediately stopped his training and spun his head around to the source of the laughter, which was a group of his (fellow) Wood Elves.

Draco was pretty annoyed. Laughing can lighten up the mood, but to a certain extent. When it goes over the extent, it can be really irritating.

And this kind of laughter is one of them.

Draco clenched his fists as the group of Bosmer continued to laugh ridiculously. He wanted to shout at them to keep quiet and give them hard punches to their gut, but he knew using violence against them is never a solution. Draco decided to take a deep breath, calming his nerves. That group of Bosmer was not worth his time dealing with anyway.

"Inner peace…" Draco muttered as he closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, Draco opened up his eyes and continued his hand-to-hand combat training. However, after a few punches to the air, the laughter erupted again.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

 _'Who knows what are they laughing at anyway?'_ Draco thought in irritation. _'Keep your cool Draco. Patience. Learning it can be a difficult experience, but once conquered you will find life easier.'_

Draco took another deep breath and continued his training. There is an occasional laughter every few minutes, but Draco did his best to ignore them and focused on his training. After twenty minutes, Draco finished his hand-to-hand combat training for the day, but the annoying group of Bosmer still hadn't left.

Draco was surprised to see that they hadn't left and started to wonder what was exactly so funny. After a few seconds, he decided not to think about it and start on his sword fighting training. He walked over to his bag, pulled out his sword and started slashing the air immediately. However, not for long, laughter erupted once more.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Draco was slightly distracted and accidentally cut his left arm as a result. Draco did not yelp or groan in pain when the cut was made. Instead, he checked his cut and fortunately, it was minor.

Draco turned to look at the annoying group. They were still laughing at God knows what. Draco sighed. He can't really train himself under these circumstances, but then again, he can't afford to waste a few hours of his training with a sword. He had to get rid of them.

A Bosmer from the irritating group said, "Hey, did you see what happened…" before he could finish, a sword flew past him with close proximity and plunged into the tree behind him. Initially, the flying sword took the group aback and for a moment, they froze in their positions. After recovering, they turned their heads to see Draco glaring at them. As they saw Draco's glare, they knew that he was the one that threw the sword into their direction, and not long after, they burst out in a mocking laughter.

"Ha! You missed!" one of the Bosmer taunted.

"You suck!"

"Where did you learn how to use a sword?"

As the group laughed, Draco sighed. He **_DELIBERATELY_** missed, but in close proximity as he wanted to deliver a message to the group, but they don't seem to get it. In frustration, Draco punched the tree beside him but quickly tried to reduce the pain on the fist that punched the tree. He expected to leave a dent on the tree, but it was clear that he did not train hard enough to leave one.

"Hey! Did you guys see that? He punched the tree and is now in pain," one of the Bosmer said before the entire group burst in another mocking laughter.

 _'Mother has forbidden me to use destruction magic in dense forests but this is absolutely necessary,'_ Draco thought.

Draco took another deep breath as the group continued to laugh. When it was clear that the group paid no attention to him, a small flame began to light up on his hand and reached out for the closest tree. The flame grew bigger and bigger until the group felt the heat. When the group felt the heat, they looked up in horror as the flame on Draco's hand started to reach for the tree.

"You don't…"

"This is mental!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Put the fire away now…"

"What you're doing is forbidden…"

"No, I wouldn't put the fire away. Yes, I would dare to light up this tree and spread fire," Draco said in response.

One of the Bosmer in the group decided to act tough and said, "Ha, you think we're afraid of you?"

"Oh well, it's a pity you guys didn't get the message…" Draco said as he placed his burning hand onto a leaf as it burned away. Draco kept the fire really small as he didn't want to spread it to the rest of the forest.

The entire group gaped in horror as they saw the poor leaf charred and burnt. Soon, the group began to take a step back. And then another and another, before one of them shouted, "RUN FOR IT!"

And in a flash, Draco was now alone in the serene forest.

 _'That's taken care of, now back to my training,'_ Draco thought as he retrieved his blade.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter. Actually, this is the second last chapter. The last chapter will be up soon.

 _"Learning patience can be a difficult experience, but once conquered you will find life is easier."_  
~Catherine Pulsifer

 _"Stressors are everywhere. Each and every day, we run into situations that constantly test us, rob us of our patience, strip us of our sanity, impact our focus, and cause us to lose control of our days."_  
~ _Colleen Archer, The Power of the Positive_

 _"Patience is the companion of Wisdom."_  
~St Augustine of Hippo (354AD-430AD)


	15. Chapter 15

25) Listening to the history of Ysgramor and his victory against the Snow Elves

-College of Whispers-

Had Draco known that the lecture was about Ysgramor's history, he wouldn't have signed up for it and waste all his time travelling all the way to the College of Whispers in Cyrodiil from Skyrim.

The College of Winterhold does offer plenty of learning opportunities, such as expeditions and going to other mage guilds for further learning, although the Arch Mage Savos Aren preferred not to. Since the College of Whispers was known to have a lot of lore on the Oblivion Crisis, Draco signed up for the trip to the College of Whispers, hoping to learn more about the events of the Oblivion Crisis. However, when he went all the way down there and attended the first lecture, it was not really what he was expecting.

The lecture was about the history of Skyrim, Ysgramor, the Five Hundred Companions, and the fall of the Snow Elves. It was a topic that he knew well, very well in fact.

Apparently, Draco knew that he had only himself to blame. The letter never said that there were lectures on the Oblivion Crisis at all. Draco just assumed that there would be. But then again, his current lecture was just the first. Hopefully, one of the remaining lectures would be about the Oblivion Crisis and he would be able to listen about it.

That is only if he is able to 'survive' his current lecture.

And unfortunately, the professor giving the lecture is a NORD.

"Blah… blah… blah," the professor droned.

That was what the professor said, well from Draco's point of view. He really felt like sleeping already. This went on for ten minutes until the professor said something that caught his attention.

"The Snow Elves brought this fate upon their own selves," the professor said. "Had they not attacked Saarthal, they probably wouldn't have been living as abominations as we see today."

Draco groaned.

"Now, before anyone of you conclude that Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions were cruel and forcefully drove out the Snow Elves out of Skyrim, I have to say that it was the Dwarves' cruelty that caused the Snow Elves to turn into the Falmer we see today."

 _'Directly got that from the Pocket Guide to the Empire First Edition,'_ Draco thought.

An Imperial student raised up his hand and asked, "But why did the Snow Elves attack Saarthal in the first place?"

Draco wanted to answer _'Because the bloody Atmorans wanted the power of the Eye of Magnus to themselves and the Snow Elves were afraid that the Atmorans would abuse it, as some of them were Dragon Priests'_. However, the professor said, "The Snow Elves were afraid of the increasing population of the Atmoran settlers and feared that they would be overrun one day. So, in order to protect themselves, they decided to kill everyone in Saarthal."

 _'Again, from the Pocket Guide to the Empire First Edition,'_ Draco thought.

"However, there is some dispute that this was not the reason why the Snow Elves attacked Saarthal," the professor continued.

 _'Here we go, the Night of Tears,'_ Draco thought. _'More lies again.'_

"There is a source that says that the Atmoran settlers uncovered something of great power beneath Saarthal, and the Snow Elves wanted it for themselves."

 _'Lies,'_ Draco thought. _'It was the other way round. Luckily for me, I had an expedition to Saarthal, and saw the draugr Jyrik Gauldurson harnessing the power of the Eye of Magnus.'_

"The act of Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions was justified."

That did it.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco shouted from his seat. "BOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry, but what was that booing for?" the professor asked loudly, feeling angry.

"I would really like to know how competent you are as a professor!" Draco shouted. "What you said are all lies! All of them! Okay, except for the part where the Dwemer are directly responsible for the Snow Elves' plight. But the Atmorans are the ones that are primarily responsible for it!"

"Hey! You don't have the right to say that!" a Nord student from the other side of the hall shouted.

"Ignorant elf! You know nothing!" another Nord shouted.

Anyway, all of the Nord students countered back. The non-Nord students just looked at each other in confusion or just kept quiet and listened.

"Since you think you are so smart," the professor said, tone clearly rising. "Why don't you give the lecture instead?"

"Sure! It would be my pleasure!" Draco shouted as he sauntered his way to the stage.

Once he reached the stage, he could feel the professor giving him a glare, but Draco just ignored him. Draco cleared his breath and looked at the audience as he continued the lecture.

"Hello and good afternoon lads and lasses, what a wonderful weather we're having," Draco began.

* * *

Outside the College of Whispers, it was raining heavily and there were signs of lightning, which could be easily seen through the windows of the lecture hall.

* * *

"Now, let's begin. You don't need to know who I am, but I am from the College of Winterhold in Skyrim and learnt many things there. Anyway, let's just cut to the chase and begin. You say 'Snow Elves are just as evil as the Thalmor! Snow Elves slaughtered the people at Saarthal! Ysgramor did a mass genocide and it was only fair! They didn't turn into Falmer because of Atmorans, but Dwemer! Blame the Dwemer, not the Atmorans! Snow Elves attacked Saarthal because they're cowards!' If I hear that, I will reply 'Yeah, you got that from the Pocket Guide to the Empire First Edition, which is completely biased and unreliable'."

"And how are you going to prove that the Pocket Guide was unreliable?" a Nord student retorted.

"Patience, I was just getting to that," Draco replied. "And where are your manners, you didn't even raise up your hand to ask a question, but never mind, I don't wish to waste my time on that. So where was I? Oh yes, the Pocket Guide. The Pocket Guide was written by the victors: Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions and it is massively biased against the Elves."

"Yeah, but it was…" another Nord student retorted but he was interrupted not long after.

"I know what you're trying to say. You're going to say that the Pocket Guide was edited by an unknown male elf that has a strong dislike of the humans and the Empire. But remember, the humans dominated the elves that time, so that editor must have some restrictions in editing the Guide. Now please, let me continue. There is another source that says that the Atmorans uncovered something powerful in Saarthal and wanted to keep it away from everyone else. And the Snow Elves invaded Saarthal as they coveted that 'something' and wanted to keep it for themselves. My first response to this? I'd say that it was the _OTHER WAY ROUND!_ "

"Now, I know all of you are wondering how I'm going to prove this claim. Let's just say that the College of Winterhold has approved an expedition to Saarthal for the students. And I saw a draugr harnessing power from that 'something', and I'm not going to say what it was."

There were now murmurs from the audience, except for the Nord students, who gave Draco a glare instead.

Draco continued. "Let me share with all of you my theory. I'd say that the Snow Elves were protecting that 'something' from the Atmorans, because the Snow Elves knew that the Atmorans could not handle the power from that 'something'. Moreover, some of the Atmorans were Dragon Priests, who are brutal and oppressive. Now, all of you must be wondering how I uncovered this idea. I say that according to many books that are written by humans, the Snow Elves were a very proud, prosperous people and did not want war with the Atmorans, which leads us to the question, why attack Saarthal if they were at peace with them? Most scholars would say that the attacked to covet the power of that 'something' to themselves. However, this was not always the case. The Atmorans claim to be peaceful people but just look. Slaughter everyone in one city? Respond by performing genocide on the entire Snow Elf race. Ysgramor's logic. By the way, I don't think the Ancient Falmer wanted to slaughter the Atmorans, they just wanted to drive them away."

"Now, all of you have to realise that the Five Hundred Companions are completely set on being douchebags under Ysgramor's campaign of revenge. Although here was nothing to clearly say whether the Ancient Falmer or the Atmorans were wrong, Ysgramor saw the attack on Saarthal as a 'massacre'. In my opinion, there was no 'massacre' at all, the Ancient Falmer only wanted to drive the Atmorans out of Skyrim. By now, you should have noticed that I address the Snow Elves as 'Ancient Falmer' now. I prefer to address them that way. The Ancient Falmer never wanted to slaughter every single Atmoran, but the Atmorans wanted to slaughter all Ancient Falmer. But as you know, the remaining Ancient Falmer who managed to escape made a deal with the Dwemer, and that resulted in their ultimate demise. Who caused the Ancient Falmer to turn to the Dwemer? The Atmorans."

The entire audience (except for the Nord students) became much more interested in what Draco was saying and begun taking down a lot of notes. The professor's face was now red in anger.

"Well, the Falmer still attacked first!" the professor shouted at Draco.

"I think it's considered false by now," Draco said. "Ysgramor and his fellow Atmorans fled from a violent civil war in Atmora, so it's quite clear that the Atmorans aren't really that peaceful like some would claim. Let me tell you all of this, the Atmorans and the Nords deserved to be _KICKED OUT OF SKYRIM!_ "

The professor left the hall and then out of the College doors upon hearing that and approached an Imperial Watch Captain. He said to Watch Captain, "We got a situation…"

* * *

-Back in the lecture hall-

"Now, Ysgramor's campaign of genocide on the Ancient Falmer didn't end upon his death," Draco continued. "It continued in Skyrim when it was under the reign of King Harald, the thirteenth of Ysgramor's line. Thirteenth. THIRTEENTH! This is completely ridiculous! For attacking a single city, the elimination of the entire race continues for centuries after that attack! I wonder how many times I mentioned this now. Anyway, the Atmorans are bastards! Douchebags! Assholes!"

"Starting to swear right now…" an Imperial student whispered to the Dunmer student sitting next to him.

"I think his choice of words were good," the Dunmer student replied. "I've heard about how my kind was treated in the city of Windhelm."

Draco continued. "Now, before I end this lecture, I have one last thing to add on. Did you know, that in Skyrim, there is this common saying by Nords during a battle, 'Skyrim belong to the Nords!' Yes, it's a common battle cry of a Stormcloak, a Nord bandit, a Nord thief and so on. You know what? I hate it when they say that. Because Skyrim doesn't belong to the Nords, it belongs to the Snow Elves… oh and the Dwemer, but mostly Snow Elves. Anyway, as a result, Skyrim belongs to the Snow Elves. If anyone here agrees with me on this, do me a favour will ya? If you visit Skyrim and hear someone shout 'Skyrim belongs to the Nords!', respond back by shouting _'SKYRIM BELONGS TO THE SNOW ELVES!'_ "

And after that, the entire audience (except for the Nord students) stood up and cheered, obviously impressed by Draco's lecture.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Draco said as he bowed to the audience.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" a commanding voice pierced through the lecture hall, silencing everyone.

Everyone turned to see an Imperial Watch Captain and a few more guards marching up to Draco.

 _'I could tell where this is coming from,'_ Draco thought. _'The professor hates me and no doubt will report my 'inappropriate' attitude and behaviour to Savos Aren and Mirabelle Ervine.'_

"You violated the law! Now…"

"Pay a fine or serve my sentence and my stolen goods are now forfeit right?" Draco interrupted. "This is a common saying by City Guards in Cyrodiil dated all the way back to the famous Septim Empire. Too bad the guards of the Mede Empire are a bunch of lazy pigs. I heard that during the Septim Empire, the guards will do all sorts of funny tricks to arrest criminals no matter what. But now…"

"It's off to jail then!"

"If you can catch me," Draco replied as he sprinted past the Imperial Watch guards.

And the chase is on!

 _A few days later…_

Faralda sighed as she saw the queue of apprentices lining up to take the test of merit to enter the College of Winterhold. There hadn't been that many apprentices before. What was the reason?

Well, when she questioned the apprentices about what they seek from the College, most of the students replied, "Learn more about Ancient Falmer."

"Draco…" Faralda muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

A/N: All right. I will mark this as complete. But if suddenly have another idea, I would expand this a little more...


End file.
